


Greek myths have such sad endings, wouldn't you agree?

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Comfort, F/M, Family, One Shot, au where tom king let them get married, the batkids try smashing down a hospital door to see their new bby sis!!!, yall ever get fictional baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: bruce has high blood pressure, a new baby, and a wife that 100% doesn't put up with his shit





	Greek myths have such sad endings, wouldn't you agree?

He’s got high blood pressure. Alfred and Leslie teamed up to tell him that. But he’s also got a multi-billion-dollar corporation to run, a league to fund and keep in line, and now new bouncing baby girl. So, his blood pressure is going to stay high for the next 21 years. 28 years if he’s being realistic. But right now, with his dark-haired, olive skinned daughter sleeping in his arms, he thinks he’s okay with that.

“I did _all_ of the work, you know,” Selina complains. “Give me _my_ daughter back.”

Bruce hands over their daughter. She murmurs, her small fists settling against Selina’s chest. He leans down and kisses Selina, then kisses his daughter’s forehead. For a minute, they all sit there, soaking in each other’s presences in silence. Mother, Father, and daughter. She’s a new addition. She’s small and tiny and new and sleeping so well.

“Go get the rest of the brood. No—” she pauses long enough to stroke the baby’s cheek. “Just… Alfred. Her grandfather should get to see her first.”

“Shouldn’t we name her first? We can’t introduce her to _the brood_ without naming her.”

“I do like the sound of Martha,” she tries again. They had had this discussion, many, many, times. But a dark look crossed her husband’s face.

“No,” he says.

“I’m not naming our daughter No. Unless she’s gonna end up in some Greek myth, her name will not be No.”

“I’m not naming her Martha.”

“Martha Kent is a fine woman and _I_ would be honored to have her name.”

“You know why I don’t want to name her Martha,” Bruce says quietly.

Finally, Selina decides to quit teasing him. She gets it; she really does. He doesn’t want what happened to his family to happen to the newest addition of theirs. He had confided to her, just a few weeks ago, when they were wrapped only in each other, the sheets and the moonlight, that he had hoped the world would have been made better by his efforts. But she still thought it would be great to name her daughter after the mother of her husband. But deep wounds took a while to completely heal.

“Wait,” Bruce begins. “Greek myths.”

“A lot of those don’t have great endings, Bruce.”

“Helen,” he offered.

“I didn’t realize our baby was _seventy years old_.”

“What’s wrong with Helen?”

“Helen is a woman who yells at cashiers because she can’t be bothered to read the sales tags correctly. Helen is a woman who demands to speak with a manager over fifty cents. Our daughter will do neither of those things.”

“Not Helen, then.”

She grins, nuzzling her baby. The baby smells so good. Selina is tempted to continue her nuzzling for the rest of the day or week, however long she’s in the hospital recovering since Wayne babies are apparently some of the biggest babies in the world. 

“What about Helena?” She finally asks.

“Helen is bad but Helena is okay?” Bruce raises an eyebrow. 

“Your daughter just tore her way out of me. I can name her whatever the hell I want, Bruce.”

He opens his mouth to retort. She tilts her head, daring him. 

“Helena is fine. We can call her Lena for short,” Bruce finally declares. “Name decided, and just in time, too.”

Behind them, at the door, his sons and daughters’ voices can be heard. They’re demanding entrance, and from the sound of it, Damian is starting to threaten nurses. His children are suddenly shushed, and Alfred pokes his head into the room. Selina beams. She’s beautiful, glowing in her hospital gown with her baby resting against her chest. The machines she’s hooked into beep softly to the left of the bed, but the only sound Alfred can hear is Selina telling him to come and see his granddaughter.

**Author's Note:**

> anybody else got fictional baby fever? real actual babies? no thanks
> 
>  
> 
> my favorite characters? they need like... 4 babies. possibly 6.


End file.
